The Night Together
by DanceWeSteal
Summary: My take on Evie's first time with Jackson. Fluff in the beginning and end-accent included. Smut.


_A/N This is a sort-of continuation of what Evie and Jackson started in the pool in chapter 27, I changed a few things around._

His smoldering gray gaze was locked on my lips as he stared down at me. He was hovering over me on the bed and I wanted nothing more than to drag him down to continue the kiss he had started.

"_Cher,_" he said in a raspy voice. "Evangeline... I-"

He stopped when I dug my hands through his dark hair, clutching and dragging him back to me. "Jackson..." I breathed.

He grabbed my wrists before his lips touched mine and I whimpered. I wanted to feel his lips again but when I looked back at him I saw that cocky smirk of his. "_Non, __ma belle fille,_" My beautiful girl. I felt a shiver go down my spine all way to my toes and he noticed, too. It seemed like he followed the shiver as his gaze roamed over my body and back to my face. "Call me Jack, remember?"

"Jack." I whispered. He growled and crushed his lips to mine. I was vaguely aware of his arms going around my wast while mine went to him. I ran my hands down his back, over the flexing muscles there. He deepened the kiss and my body moved against his, trying to touch him more. I couldn't get enough of him as he parted his lips and I did the same. Our tongues tangled over and over and I moaned.

He groaned in response and I felt something hard against me down there. I pulled away, both of us breathing heavily. His grey eyes searched mine while he graced the backs of his fingers along my cheekbones. "Do you trust me, _bébé_?"

My heart was racing, I couldn't think or say anything. I made a sound of agreement and nodded. Jackson reached the hem of my shirt and pulled it free. I was left only in my pink bra, the one he had said he'd liked ages ago. I watched as his eyelids went heavy as he gazed down at me and he swallowed. "_Mercy me._"

My face flushed with embarrassment. He dipped his head down and nuzzled in-between my breasts.

"Jackson!" I cried out in shock when I felt myself get wet down there. His actions turned me on even more but I was blushing when he pulled back and shook his head at me. Oops, I forgot about the name thing.

"Jack, Jack, sorry just-" I gasped when his hands went underneath me and he unhooked my bra, pulled the straps down and then flung the bra off me. I wanted to cover myself in embarrassment when he stayed still, staring at my breasts without even moving. Slowly, as if afraid that any sudden movement would scare me, he reached out and cupped my breast. My back arched, his warm hand felt good against my sensitive breast and my nipples began to perk in response to him.

He brought his head down and started licking and nipping the skin on my breast. I gasped when he reached down and stroked me down there over my jeans. Suddenly I wanted them off and I was about reach down to unhook them when he turned his face and took my hard nipple in his mouth and started sucking. I ran my hands through his hair and started grinding against him. It felt so good I wanted more of him and he seemed to agree when he started unbuckling my jeans and he pulled them down and out. "I'm not goan let anything happen to you, _bébé,_" He took his own boxers off and watched closely for my reaction. My eyes trailed down his naked body and I couldn't look away from his swollen cock. I hardly felt it when he removed my underwear and suddenly the both of us were naked, taking each other in.

His kissed me passionately and my hands traveled down until I reached his cock, wrapping one hand around him. He was bigger than I expected and that only gets me more wet, thinking about him inside me. He groaned, sucking my neck, under my ear and then to my collarbone, breathing me in. "You smell like honeysuckles, you liking ole Jack?"

I grunted in response, and he rubbed his hand back and forth in between my thighs. I bit my lip at the sensation of his fingers slipping deeper into the folds.

"You're so tight. I'm goan have to be so careful with you." He grunted as he thrust his fingers inside and explored me. The intrusion felt foreign and I writhed against him, biting my lip to keep myself from crying out as he moved it slowly in and out.

He grinned, leaning over to kiss me. His finger moved to my clit and I gasped, my hands on his broad chest as I pushed him away. He stared back hungrily at me and I panted, my breath short. He pressed his body closer to mine and instinctively my legs wrapped around his hips. I felt his hardness against me and fire poured throughout my body. The tension built inside me as we kissed and suddenly he was pulling away and I cried out in protest.

He was on his knees, spreading my legs and I looked down to see him guiding his cock to my entrance. He stopped to look at me and a look passed over him that I couldn't read. "Evie, I'm sorry but this is goan to hurt."

"Wha-" The feel of him slowly filling me was indescribable. He grunted as he pushed his cock deeper into me, which each stroke he took me further, deeper inside me. And suddenly he stopped when he reached something inside me, a wall, and I knew then it was time to lose my virginity. I looked into his grey eyes and I took a deep breath and nodded to him. He gave me a small smile before he thrust, penetrating deep into me. I gasped in pain and my body ached as it adjusted to his size.

I heard Jackson hiss between clenched teeth as he stilled himself, fighting the urge to move inside me. After a few seconds, he started to grind his hips into mine. His lips found mine and my hips rise up to meet his, picking up the pace against him. The sensation began to escalate, then he moved faster and deeper, his body invading mine more deeply with each thrust. My back arched against him when I felt a build-up inside me.

"J-jack!" I moaned his name when I shuddered around him and he did the same, reaching our release at the same time. Afterwards, he fell on top of me, careful not to crush me and we kissed softly.

"That was_- _it was-" _Magnificent, spectacular, out of this world, exactly what I would expect from my Cajun. _I couldn't finish the sentence, I was struck speeches, not knowing how to voice my feelings.

"_De rien, cher." _It was nothing, dear. I rolled my eyes at him and he chuckled, handing me my clothes.

"You're mine, _bébé,_"He kissed my nose before sliding off the bed. "We have a long day ahead of us, go to sleep, Evangeline.

And so I did, knowing he would protect me.

_A/N This is my first time writing something like, please leave a comment telling me what you thought about it or how I can improve or whatever_


End file.
